The Bionic Soldiers
by Maeph93
Summary: Douglas managed to press the button before his brother smashed the remote. Now Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus are Douglas's bionics. Douglas is close to achieving destruction. However, one man is in his way. His brother. High T. Multiple pairings.
1. TRAILER

Hello, everybody. I am here with a Lab Rats story idea that I brought up after watching The Bionic Showdown for the third time. Due to other stories and the holidays, I will have chapter 1 posted up in January 2014 because I don't want to devote my entire break doing this. This is going to be epic, so be sure to favorite it down the road. The story will look something like this.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lab Rats. I just own the plot.

* * *

Trailer for _The Bionic Soldiers_

**Douglas has always wanted to kidnap the Lab Rats and reprogram them for destruction.**

"So if your brother created us, how did we end up with you?" Bree asked.

"He wanted to make you into cyber soldiers of mass destruction, but I knew that if I raised you in a safe environment then I could train you to be bionic heroes. So I built the lab and I hid you there."

**He got his wish.**

"I ask you to do one thing!" Douglas roared, reaching for the remote the same time Donald jumped down to crush the remote. Douglas snared the remote, and activated it.

Adam, Bree, and Chase's immediately stood up, ready for carry through with whatever actions Douglas wanted them to do.

"Oh fuck. This is bad," Leo stated.

**However, something is in his way.**

"Once Davenport is out of the picture, I can finally start wreaking havoc!" Douglas cried.

Adam, Bree, Marcus, and Chase nodded, and headed down to the elevator. Upon entering the labs layer, Adam Bree, Marcus, and Chase were greeted with Leo, Donald Davenport, Future Leo, Janelle, and a few bionics that the three original Lab Rats had never seen.

"The only way you're getting to him is through our dead body!" Leo announced.

"Bring it on!" Adam cried, running toward the opposing force.

**Now Mr. Davenport must stop his creations**

"We got to hold them. If we don't win this fight, the bionics will move on, and destroy every place in the United States," Mr. Davenport stated.

"Can't the FBI stop them?" Leo asked.

"No. They're too powerful for even the FBI. We are the world's last hope."

**Before time… runs… out!**

"If we don't destroy that bomb, it will kill about six million people! We can't let that happen!" Donald screamed at Leo, blood spitting out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"I'm on it!" Leo roared, punching his opponent in the stomach, and back flipping them. His muscles ached, but he moved forward. Then, the detonation clock on the bomb hit zero.

**Starring Leo**

"Exoskeleton's in the house!"

**Donald Davenport**

"If there were any other way for this to work, I would have already done it. Now, get in there."

**Tasha**

"There you guys are! I've been worried sick!"

**Bree**

"How does it feel, Leo?" she asked as Leo held his stomach in pain.

**Adam**

"Guys, what does that red blinking light mean?"

**Chase**

"You were so ugly at birth, your mom named you Shit Happens!" Spike taunted.

**Marcus**

"Time for me to finish you once and for all!" Marcus cried, lunging for Leo.

**Douglas**

"Okay, Donny. You want to play with fire? Bring it!"

**Future Leo**

"I wouldn't touch him, unless you want to die afterwards."

**Principal Perry**

"I knew you were no good!" she spat, swinging a punch at Chase.

**And many many more!**

_The Bionic Soldiers_

Rocking your world in 2014!


	2. TRAPPED

**A/N:** Hello, fanfiction readers! If you are reading this, it is not a fluke. I actually updated. I know it said in the trailer that I would update in 2014, but I was sick with a stomach flu on Christmas Eve, and didn't get to open presents until late yesterday. Don't worry; I am feeling better. I thought I would give you this chapter as a Christmas gift. I know you have eagerly been waiting this chapter, so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats or YouTube. If you have not seen Bionic Showdown, **DON'T READ BEYOND THIS POINT**. If you haven't seen Bionic Showdown for whatever stupid reason, and want to read this, start midway, maybe near the end of chapter 2 because that's when things change.

* * *

The three bionics stared at Douglas, and looked to Donald trapped in a laser cage, the words Douglas had spoken still ringing in their ears.

_'I'm your father.'_

* * *

Back in the lab where Leo was watching from the laptop screen after having Eddy hijack the security system, Leo held his hands on his forehead, his mouth gaping slightly from the surprising information that he had been told.

"I'm so confused," Eddy stated.

Leo let his hands off his forehead, and looked at Eddy. "How are _you_ not following this? You're a computer!"

"So, Marcus is bionic?" Eddy asked.

"Yes!"

"And Douglas is Marcus's father?"

"Yes!" Leo cried in frustration.

"And now he says he's Adam, Bree, and Chase's father?"

"Yes!" Leo cried in exasperation.

"But he's also Donald's brother?"

"Yes!"

"Wow! So, there is another Davenport, and he's evil? Ask him if he's hiring."

Leo stared at Eddy as if he just asked how to spell cat.

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase simultaneously turned to the man who claimed to be their father.

"What do you mean you're our father?" Chase questioned, still refusing to believe that a man who had kidnapped Donald could possibly be his father.

"Yeah, he's our father," Bree stated, pointing a finger toward Donald.

"No, that's what he's been telling you," Douglas corrected, grabbing a device from on top of his machine.

Gritting his teeth, Adam cried, "I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" he announced.

Right as Adam started to charge, Douglas fired the device, and the three bionics disappeared, reappearing in the laser cage. The bionics were confused whereas Donald's eyes were raised in awe.

"You mastered short-range teleportation before I did? I've been working on that for years!" Donald seethed.

"I know," Douglas remarked, walking toward the cage so he could smile at his brother. "I'm awesome."

"No, you're not awesome. I'm awesome!" Donald corrected.

Douglas frowned. "I'm awesome."

"Awesome!"

"You're still going down!" Adam declared, running forward in an attempt to attack Douglas. He stopped, however, and stared at his abs. "My super strength, it's gone."

Bree started to run forward. "So is my speed!" she cried in disbelief.

"I've got nothing," Chase admitted after feeling his temple.

"That's because I designed these lasers to block the signals from your bionic chips. That's right," he laughed sinisterly. "Daddy gave you toys, but he can also take them away."

"Yeah. In here, you're not superhuman. You're just a bunch of pathetic kids!" Marcus spat.

"Hey, sad clown, this is my moment. Leave it for the stage!" Douglas suggested, pulling Marcus behind him.

* * *

"Eddy, they're trapped! What am I going to do?" Leo asked as he watched from the surveillance camera.

"Well if I know you, I'm sure it will involve a sad little plan and an epic fail. Good luck," Eddy responded.

"This is serious!" Leo shouted, knowing Eddy often responded with sarcastic remarks.

"Well, how do you think I feel? If anything happens to them, I'm stuck here forever with you and Tasha. Not even computers are meant to suffer _that _much!"

"All right," Leo said as he started walking around, "if I go to the authority… I'll blow their bionic secrets. I'm just going to have to go there and rescue them myself," he admitted truthfully.

"Hahahahahahaha ha. Oh, you're serious?" he asked upon seeing Leo's expression.

"Yes, but I won't stand a chance against Marcus's bionics if I go there empty-handed."

"You're not going to."

"What?" Leo asked, turning to face Eddy.

"Donald told me in a worse-case-scenario, someone has to push this button," Eddy informed as his screen lifted up to reveal a giant red button. "And you being the only one left _is_ the worst-case-scenario."

Leo approached and pushed the button underneath Eddy. He heard a noise, and turned around to see a holographic version of his stepdad. "Wow. It's a hologram."

"Adam, Bree, Chase," the hologram started saying as Leo approached, "if you're watching this it is because something _terrible_ has happened."

Leo pushed his hand through the hologram in hopes that it was real. It wasn't.

"It is time for you to become the heroes you were always meant to be. And whatever it is you are about to face, I _know _you can handle it without me."

"It's not what I told him yesterday," Leo informed Eddy.

"Though your bionics are amazing, they may not always be enough, so step into the elevator and Eddy will take you to a secret floor below the lab. My weapon's vault," he clarified.

"He has a secret weapon's vault?"

"And Leo, if you are watching this," the hologram stated as if he knew Leo was watching this, "I DO NOT HAVE A SECRET WEAPON'S VAULT!"

Leo turned and dashed into the elevator.

* * *

Leo stepped off the elevator and stopped in awe at the gadgets and gizmos he saw. "Wow!" he breathed. "Look at all this."

Grabbing a bag, Leo began collecting weapons of his choice to use for the battle against Marcus.

"A room full of stuff you can use to hurt yourself! I should have shown you this a long time ago," he admitted.

"How am I supposed to use it if I don't know how it works?" Leo asked, grabbing a gun like contraption.

"Since when has that every stopped you before?"

"Good point. Let's do this!" Leo announced, putting the weapon in the bag.

Taking out another weapon, Eddy announced, "Ooh, that's a good one! Here's a hint: aim it _away_ from yourself."

Leo smiled, pocketed the weapon, threw the bag over his shoulder, took one step forward, and fell on the floor. "Ow!"

"Yup. Every great journey starts with a single step and a face-plant."

* * *

Outside the laser cage, Marcus watched guard on one side while his father watched from the other side.

"Well, Marcus, we finally captured 'em. Well, actually, I captured them," Douglas corrected. "Me, me, me, me, me."

"So you have one of those too, huh?" Chase asked Marcus.

"You have _no_ idea," Marcus replied.

"Come on," Douglas ordered, snapping his fingers and walking out of the lab, "we got work to do!"

Marcus followed behind, hands flying in aggravation as one again he had to do whatever Douglas wanted him to. That was a bad thing about being a bionic robot, only Marcus didn't know he was a robot. When the villainous father-son pair left, Chase faced his father and asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. "Mr. Davenport, why did that guy say he was our father?"

"Because technically, he is your father," Mr. Davenport admitted, leaving the three bionics speechless yet again. "And my brother," he added.

"What?" Bree asked.

"How is that even possible?" Chase asked. The concept of a father's brother creating them seemed too complex, even for the smartest person on the planet.

"Wait, so do this mean Chase is also my father?" Adam asked in confusion. It was a stupid question, and everyone knew that.

"Years ago, Douglas and I started _Davenport Industries_ together. It was great! We had a cute, little lab, not as big as the big lab we have now, but then again we didn't have nearly as much money—" Donald started

"Get to the point!" Bree spat, knowing Donald would blabber for about ten minutes.

"We created bionics to do the jobs that were too dangerous for people, but then Douglas went behind my back, and implanted them into genetically engineered humans," Donald explained.

"Us?" Adam asked, unsure as to who he was talking about.

"No, Adam. The Green Bay Packers," she snarkily answered, mentally slapping herself when Adam seemed to understand. Bree wondered if he ever heard of sarcasm.

"Your bionic chips were never designed to be interfaced with the human nervous system," Donald further explained.

"So that's why we glitch," Chase murmured after deriving a conclusion based on Donald's explanation.

"Exactly."

"Ohh! And all these years, I just thought it was because you were a terrible scientist," Adam admitted.

_'Of course you did,'_ thought Mr. Davenport. "Douglas also hid all kinds of secret codes in your chips. That's why you have all these new mysterious abilities popping up out of nowhere.

"So if your brother created us, how did we end up with you?" Bree asked.

"He wanted to make you into cyber soldiers of mass destruction, but I knew that if I raised you in a safe environment then I could train you to be bionic heroes. So I built the lab and I hid you there."

"Wow. So everything we ever knew about ourselves is a lie, about you, it's all been-?" Chase started.

"One big lie?" Bree finished.

"Wow," breathed Adam. "This changes everything. Am I Jewish?"

"Please tell me there is another unexpected twist where I find out I'm not related to him."

"Oi! This one with the fussing and the complaining."

"Guys, I wanted to tell you guys, but I figured the less you knew the safer you'd be," Mr. Davenport said, hoping his bionic kids would understand.

"But we trusted you! I mean if you were lying about this, then who knows what else you've been lying about," Chase said.

"Exactly!" Adam said before grabbing Donald's hair.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"He's not lying about the hair. It just looks fake."

* * *

"Hello family," Douglas greeted the trapped bionics.

"We're not your family!" Bree spat. "Now get us out of here!"

"Yeah! You can't force us to become your cyber soldiers!" Chase added.

"Actually, I can, Boy Wonder. You see, when I created you I installed my Triton app on your chips. Once it's activated, I'll control your bodies and your minds! You'll do whatever I want whether it's start a world war or some light house-keeping," Douglas said, looking over the lab.

"Oh no way! You cannot make me vacuum!" Adam roared.

"Why do you need us?" Bree asked, trying to stall so her sibling could find a way out of this mess. "You already have Marcus, and apparently a barber with a sense of humor."

"Marcus is just an android. He's not sleeping, he's recharging," Douglas said, bringing up a monitor of Marcus. "The trouble with androids is that they burn out too quick. He won't make it to his sixteenth birthday! But don't tell him that, he thinks he's getting a car!"

Just then, a video surveillance popped open to reveal Leo trying to enter the hidden lab. Douglas smiled and looked at his monitor that kept an eye on the secret entrance. "Well, look who came and decided to play hero. This one's not even bionic! I could take him out with the sprinklers!" Douglas laughed at his own joke.

"Leave him alone!" Mr. Davenport cried, fearing for his youngest child. "He's just a kid!"

"A nosey kid who keeps getting in our way!" Douglas snapped, glaring back at his brother that had stolen his creations.

"Stay away from him!" Bree cried, the dread filling her stomach as she thought of her stepbrother who was possibly going to die in an attempt to rescue them.

"Don't worry princess; I'm not going to hurt him." Typing a code into the computer, he said, "Besides, Marcus wanted that privilege all to himself."

The door to Marcus's pod opened with a hiss, and the android slowly walked out, ready to obey orders from his father.

"Your friend, Leo's here. Take care of him!" Douglas ordered, very eager to finish off the annoying brat that was his brother's stepson.

Marcus faced the four Davenport's in the cage, a sick grin crawling across his face. "Done," he stated before leaving the room to hopefully finish off Leo.

* * *

"There _has_ to be a trigger mechanism to make the hidden entry way appear," Leo reasoned, feeling the wall where the secret entrance was.

"Why don't you try banging your little wagon up against it?" Eddy teased.

"Enough with the wagon!" Leo shouted to the smart home computer system that was currently on his wrist, unaware that Marcus was standing behind him.

"Hello, Leo," a voice behind him greeted ominously.

"AHHH!" Leo screamed, turning to face Marcus.

"Sorry you came all this way, but we're kinda busy. And frankly, I've had it with you."

"Oh yeah?" Reaching into the bag, Leo quickly pulled out one of Mr. Davenport's weapons. "Well, I've got this!" he exclaimed, pointing the gun-like weapon at Marcus.

With a flick of his hand, Marcus threw the device away from Leo's grasp and into the bushes. "No, you HAD that."

"Oh yeah! Well, I've still got all of these!" Leo bragged as he gestured to the wagon filled with weapons.

Using his laser vision, Marcus vaporized the remaining weapons, wagon included.

"No!" Leo cried as he frantically felt the place the weapons had been, hoping they were merely invisible instead of just vaporized.

"Goodbyes are tough, so I'll make this easy."

Marcus's arm burst forward as he shot Leo in the chest with a ball of energy, sending the young boy flying backwards.

* * *

"NO!" Chase cried.

"LEO!" Bree and Mr. Davenport cried.

* * *

**A/N:** That will be it for chapter 1. Nothing new for those who have already seen the episode. Next chapter will be where the action begins! Settle back and brace yourself for some highflying action!

I probably have time to do reviews, but I would like to save that for next chapter. I'll hear from you next chapter, I'm sure. Peace!


	3. UNDER HIS CONTROL

**A/N:** Chapter 2, here we are! Chapter 2 will be less dramatic than anticipated. It will only be for this chapter, however, I promise. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats in any way, shape or form. If you haven't seen _Bionic Showdown _for whatever stupid reason, and want to read this, start near the end of the chapter because that's when things change.

* * *

"NO!" Chase cried.

"LEO!" Bree and Mr. Davenport cried.

Bree collapsed into Mr. Davenport's shoulder unable to bear the death of a family member, a river of waterworks streaming down her face.

"Poor Leo," Bree whimpered. "He tried to save us."

Chase took in a shaky breath as he tried to focus on something other than his dead stepbrother. It was true that Chase hadn't liked Leo from the beginning, but after Leo had saved his life, he felt himself growing closer to Leo. "He tried to warn us about Marcus, and we ignored him."

"Well, Donnie, how does it feel?" Douglas gloated, walking in.

Mr. Davenport just glared daggers at his brother, too heartbroken to say anything upon seeing his stepbrother blasted. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his bionic daughter, well, stepdaughter.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed all this misery I caused, I do have plans to move on with," Douglas informed. "Once I activate your Trident Apps, you'll do whatever I want."

He brought a remote out of his pocket, and ignoring the cries of the bionics, he pressed the button in the center. He pressed it another two times, but like the first time, nothing happened.

"What!?" Douglas roared. "Marcus, did you put batteries in this thing?"

"Ha! You lose, Douglas!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed triumphantly. "I went into their chips, and put a block on your stupid app years ago."

"Very clever, Donnie, but I've always been a better programmer than you," he bragged, strutting over to his computer, and furiously typing commands.

Jumping up from the chair, Donnie pointed his finger at the monitor and let out a short laugh. "Only eight minutes until my cypher key decrypts your amature block. I'll leave you all to your final moments."

"Guys, we need to do something," Mr. Davenport stated, hoping to find a way to save his remaining children from becoming slaves.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bree asked, afraid that Douglas might take control of her mind. She had some things she did not want Douglas to find out, but if Douglas did indeed take control of her mind, then things weren't going to be pretty.

"Well, I can't think on an empty stomach," Adam admitted, reaching down and grabbing a granola bar from his weapon's pocket. The Davenports' stared at the granola bar, all wondering why Adam would put a granola bar in there.

"Adam? Why do you have a granola bar in your pocket?" Chase asked, all the other Davenports wanting to know as well.

"It's my snack holster. Oh, and thanks for taking up my suggestion for the snack holster, Big D."

"It was meant to be used for weapons," Mr. Davenport clarified.

Adam shrugged, and finished off his granola bar.

"Hey, we could use this as a reflective surface, but we need something to support it," Bree stated, gears whirring inside her brain.

"Ok, but it'll never withstand the intensity of the beams. We need something strong to support it," Chase pointed out.

"My belt!" Mr. Davenport called out as he undid the belt from his hips. "Wait, this is custom made."

"Just give me the belt buckle!" Bree snapped. Mr. Davenport did as told. Bree quickly grabbed the wrapper, and fit it tightly over the belt buckle. She then gave it to Chase who started trying to figure out where to aim it.

"Well, we're just going to have to… guestimate," a despondent Chase responded, which earned him groans.

"Give me that!" Bree snapped, again grabbing the belt buckle. Aiming the mirror at the console, she muttered, "Here goes nothing."

The beam shot out and hit the console directly. The device exploded and the cage was deactivated.

"That's how it's done, boys. YOLO!"

"My strength is back!" Adam exclaimed.

Chase listened intently, a smile appearing on his face when his brain filled up with thousands of transparent words and pictures. "Our bionics are back!"

The three bionics and Mr. Davenport hugged, glad that they had escaped. However, their joy was short lived.

"Well, well, well."

Turning, the Davenports' saw Douglas and Marcus strutting into the room. "Look who got out of their cage. You know, just because a dog gets out of his cage doesn't mean he's going out to play."

"Wait, you have a dog?" Adam asked.

"Douglas, you're not getting these kids," Mr. Davenport harshly responded, pulling his siblings behind him.

"Wrong again, Donnie," Douglas boasted, bringing the remote to activate the Trident App out of his pocket. "The decryption is complete. Now I'll have total control of their-"

He never finished his sentence because Mr. Davenport kicked the remote out of his hand. Enraged, Douglas ran at his brother, shoving him backwards.

"Guys, RUN!" Mr. Davenport ordered.

"We're not leaving without you." Bree shouted back, knowing that if Mr. Davenport did not make it there would be dire consequences, ones she didn't even want to think about.

"Just go!"

"Marcus, stop them!" Douglas ordered, taking the time to punch his brother in the stomach.

Marcus stood in front of the bionics, blocking their way.

"You're not going anywhere. I can take all of you!" Marcus bragged.

"Oh, please! I haven't seen him in the gym once!" Adam scoffed. He attempted to punch the android, but Marcus grabbed his arm, and lifted him into the air before throwing the oldest bionic to the floor.

"Adam!" Bree shouted, concerned that he was seriously hurt. She ran to his side and checked the back of his head for any injury. Fortunately, there was none.

"No one touches my brothers, you freak!" Chase spat.

Chase lunged at Marcus and tried to punch him, but Marcus whipped around and hit him in the back. Marcus grabbed Chase by his collar, and sent him flying to the catwalk, which Chase managed to grab. Using his super speed, Marcus typed some buttons into a computer, and Chase saw blades emerge from underneath the ground.

"Who has that in there house!?" Chase questioned.

"This used to be a sausage factory. You could fit a whole cow in there!" Marcus snapped.

"Come on, Adam. Go see if any of those buttons will close the floor," Bree offered.

"Oh! Buttons!" Adam said, making his way over to the controls.

Bree used her super speed, and shoved Marcus away. She held out her hand for Chase. However, Marcus recovered, and pushed Bree away before kicking Chase in the stomach. Fortunately, Chase was able to hold on. Marcus tried to push Chase off, but Bree kicked his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that, Princess," Marcus warned.

Marcus kicked Bree's hand, and went back to finish off Chase.

"Oh, got it!" Adam cried, pressing a button. Fire emerged from the floor. "Nope, wrong button."

Bree grabbed Marcus's hand before he could finish her. Briefly surprised, Marcus allowed Bree to punch him. Upon regaining his composure, he shoved Bree backwards.

"Nice try, Cupcake," Marcus complimented.

Bree ignored his remark, kicking him in the stomach and sending him to the ground. While walking over to Chase, Marcus kicked Bree in the stomach. Marcus then got up.

"Goodbye, Chase," he said, grabbing the bionic's hand and dropping it. Chase screamed as his body approached the fire.

"I've got it!" Adam announced, pressing a button. The floor door closed, and Chase hit his back hard.

"Ow!" Chase complained before he grabbed his older brother's hand and sat up. Both Marcus and Bree super speeded down.

"You may be strong, but let's see you take on all three of us at once."

"Go ahead, creep. Take your best shot," Chase dared, each of the bionics circling Marcus.

"Gladly," Marcus said. Using his electric energy, he sent a bionic blast, which knocked all three of the bionics off their feet.

* * *

Up top, the two brothers were fighting. Douglas punched his brother in the stomach. While Donald was in pain, he swipe kicked his brother. He then attempted to stomp on his brother, but Douglas rolled off the catwalk, and grabbed the remote. "Now their bionics are all mine!"

"No!" Donald shouted, looking down from the catwalk.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the house, and an avalanche of debris hit the ground, nearly crushing Douglas in the process.

"What the-?"

An Exoskeleton prototype stood in front of Douglas, ready to destroy stuff.

"Exoskeleton in the house!" Leo roared. "Or whatever you call this place," he added upon seeing how bizarre the place looked.

"Leo!" Chase, Bree, and Mr. Davenport exclaimed, happy that Leo was alive.

"I ask you to do one thing!" Douglas roared, reaching for the remote the same time Donald jumped down to crush the remote. Douglas snared the remote, and activated it.

Adam, Bree, and Chase's immediately stood up, ready for carry through with whatever actions Douglas wanted them to do.

"Oh fuck. This is bad," Leo stated.

"You can say that again. Adam, Bree, finish him!" Douglas ordered. "Marcus, get my dear brother over here, and Boy Wonder… tie them up."

Bree used her sonic cyclone to rip off the Exoskeleton's interior, and Adam picked Leo up by his shirt, as to which Leo started screaming like a three year-old.

"Oh, just shut up!" Bree spat.

That shut Leo up. Chase started to use his telekinesis to rip apart part of the catwalk to tie the two up, but before he could tie them up, a voice echoed from above, "This is the FBI. Come out, and put your hands up. We have you surrounded."

"The FBI? Your day keeps on getting better and better, Donnie," Douglas joked. "Now, you and your son go up there."

"And if we don't?" Donald challenged.

"It's either jail or death!"

Seeing that he was up against four bionics, Donald obeyed. He grabbed Leo by the arm, and led him upstairs. Both of them walked out the door with their hands up. They were both surprised to see no one upstairs. Didn't they just hear the FBI?

"Put your hands against the wall," the voice roared. "I'm kidding. Leo, Donald, are you all right?" the voice asked.

"Eddy?" Leo asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I programmed my voice as the FBI. Now, leave," Eddy responded. Using his FBI voice, he thundered, "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do will be held against you in court."

"But what about-?" Donald started, looking back at his brother's house where the bionics were.

"Forget about them," Leo said. Grabbing the watch from the ground, Leo and Donald hurried away from their house and back to their mansion.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Tasha cried, wrapping her arms around her husband and her son. "I've been worried sick! Where's Adam, Bree, and Chase?" she asked, noticing their absences.

"Douglas, my brother, has them. He has Adam, Bree, and Chase."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, after a surprising turn of events, Eddy is the hero! Irony, isn't it? How will the Lab Rats fare with Douglas? Will Marcus be forgotten? Find out both answers, next chapter!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

_Guest (Chapter 1): You know I will._

_KevinThornFollower (Chapter 1): Indeed. Turned out pretty good for my second Lab Rats Trailer._

_Amichele (Chapter 1): Yup. 'Twas cool._

_Nicole0725 (Chapter 1): Indeed. _

_KevinThornFollower: Here you are. I had to go by memory because of YouTube copyright infringements. Grrr! _

_Guest: Thank you!_

_Anonymous Fanz: Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy what little changes to the episode I included._

All right, I will try to have another update for you before I go back for my second semester of college, but I can't make any promises. If I did promise, I might forget. PEACE!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

All right, everyone, quick announcement!

You probably already know this, but my second semester is starting, and updates are going to be slow. I am hoping to update every month or so, but we'll see. I don't plan on updating a story once a month, it just happens sometimes. As you can see, I added what the names of the future chapters will be for your pleasure. They are on my profile.

While you are waiting for another update, I will offer the following hints to y'all on what is going to happen in the future of the story, and it is up to _you_ to guess the answers:

**-Both Donald and Douglas are brothers. They had an additional sibling. Who? And where is (s)he?**

**-Douglas plans to use his bombs on which two major cities?**

**-In the trailer, Donald has three bionics the Lab Rats don't own? Who are they? **

**-One of Mr. Davenport's inventions causes further devastation and helps Douglas. Hint: It's not one of his inventions. He is going to build it.**

**-Let's just say that without a certain someone, Rose Dooley wouldn't have been alive. **

**-Two bionics will die by the end of the story. I'm betting you all know who one of them is, but who's the other one?**

**-Ever wonder why Mr. Davenport has such a big ego?**

**-Leo finally gets bionics. We all know that happens. But what exactly are his powers? Read chapter 2 and make an inference to figure it out. **

**-Once Marcus figures out that he is an android (of course it'll happen, for those of you who felt like you've seen a spoiler), he now has two tragedies to deal with: his father's plan and the fact that he is developing a crush on Bree. During the last fight, he decides to do something. What? **

**-Bree has a secret that she hasn't told anyone. Not Mr. Davenport, not Tasha, not Leo, not Adam, and not Chase. What could it be?**

Oh, and one last thing I should tell you (It's extremely important to the story): I changed the trailer so that instead of a shockwave that kills 97% of the population, it's a bomb that kills about six million. Nowhere close, but probably better that it's that way.

Wait patiently, everyone! I'm seeing if I can get some extra characters for my story. I apologize if you were expecting a chapter instead. Be creative in answering these.

Maeph93 is out. PEACE!


End file.
